


Little Sparkles

by knuddles



Series: 1D25days Challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuddles/pseuds/knuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on a wagon balcony, Louis thinks about the last five years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 1D25days challenge

Everyone thought he’d spend his first break in five years in the warmth. Somewhere far away on a private island.

But here he stands on the balcony of this little stream train in Germany. The steam smells of coal and oil, strange but nice, unique. He doesn’t know why he had chosen to come here. Maybe it was the picture on tumblr he saw one night in the heat of LA.

It was opposite to everything he had that day. It promised cold, emptiness and calm. It was exactly what he needed after the craziness of being in One Direction.

His in-ears on, he lets the landscape passing by, snow-covered fields on his right side, beautiful dark woods on his left.

It’s fucking freezing out there but he couldn’t go inside the wagon. It was too beautiful to leave. Little coal pieces landing on his beanie but he doesn’t recognise it. Too deep in his thoughts, into the music he’s listening to.

Five years of constant work, of never-ending self control, of meeting and loosing people around him.

He thinks about Zayn. They were like brothers, no, they were brothers. There were ups and downs in their relationship, and he still doesn’t fully understand why he had left that day. Yes, he had recognised that Zayn wasn’t that happy anymore that he used to be. That his new friendship with NB had changed him. That he was told he’d be better without his friends of nearly five years. ‘You have to let go the one you love’ they say. So he had let him go. But it still hurts.

He thinks about Niall and Liam. When they were put together they were different like day and night. Niall the life of every party, Liam the quite thinker. He didn’t get along with Liam first but today he is the brother he looks up to. Niall is still Niall, still loud and happy. But over the years he had learned that his little irish brother can be the best listener you can only wish. And yes, Harry’s right, he gives the best hugs. One Nialler hug and you belief everything is going to be good again.

Harry – of cause he thinks about Harry. Five years of loving him, against all odds. Five years of constant fighting for a free love. It wasn’t easy at all – but they survived. Like this old steam engine fighting against the snow on its way up the hill they fought against a cold music industry. Slowly and stomping – but steady.

Big arms coming around him from behind, holding him close to share his warmth.

“You won’t come in, Love?”

“No Haz, it’s too beautiful out here”

It’s dark now, only the moon and the little lights from the train illuminate the surrounding.

“Look” Harry whispers. They are standing on this little balcony of this steam train, watching the little sparks coming out of the funnel. It’s like they’re alone in the world – just them, together, home.


End file.
